Timeline
This timeline is for users of the Fallout Roleplaying Wiki to put down the dates of major events in their fanon. The highlighted years and events are major canon events and should not be changed unless it is to make the entry more clear and concise. Contents 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2020 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 2034 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 2044 2045 2046 2047 2048 2049 2050 2051 2052 2053 2054 2055 2056 2057 2058 2059 2060 2061 2063 2064 2065 2066 2067 2068 2069 2070 2071 2072 2073 2074 2075 2076 2077 *'The Great War: bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water.' 2078 2079 2080 2081 2082 2083 2084 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090 2092 2093 2094 2095 2096 2097 2098 2099 2100 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2101 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 2116 2117 2118 2119 2120 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2150 2151 2152 2153 2154 2155 2156 2157 2158 2159 2160 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2163 2164 2165 2166 2167 2168 2169 2170 2171 2172 2173 2174 2175 2176 2177 2178 2179 2180 2181 2182 2183 2184 2185 2186 2187 2188 2189 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' 2199 2200 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2201 2202 2203 2204 2205 2206 2207 2208 2209 2210 2211 2212 2213 2214 2215 2216 2217 2218 2219 2220 *Special Agent CRONOS, aka Jack Hunter, is born inside of the Enclave Oil Rig. 2221 2222 2223 2224 2225 2226 2227 2228 2229 2230 2231 2232 2233 2234 2235 2236 2237 2238 2239 2240 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' 2242 *'Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig.' 2243 2244 2245 2246 2247 2248 2249 2250 2251 2252 *Amadeus is born in the American Southwest. 2253 2254 *'November 26th:' Lachlan Hoffmann is born in Vault 116 2255 2256 2257 2258 2259 2260 2261 2262 2263 2264 2265 2266 2267 2268 2269 2270 2271 2272 2273 2274 *'January 11th:' Vault 116's door is opened by The Enclave to assimilate it's population 2275 2276 2277 *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer, heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' 2278 *'The Lone Wanderer activates Project Purity, either with or without the modified Forced Evolutionary Virus of the Enclave and the Capital Wasteland was changed forever. Raven Rock and Adams Air Force Base are destroyed, and the Citadel may also be destroyed (depending on the Lone Wanderer's actions). The Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel begins to distribute Aqua Pura to a thirsty Capital Wasteland.' 2279 2280 *The small remnant of the Enclave's leadership, Enclave High Command, reaches it's plotted course of destination inside of the now-no longer functioning pre-War U.S Navy vessel, 'Falls Edge'. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' *Operation Presumption is commenced and Agent CRONOS is deployed into the Mojave Wasteland. 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' 2283 2284 *The Enclave commences an unceasing effort on the completion and arming of the Retro-Adaptation Virus. 2285 2286 2287 2288 2289 2290 2291 2293 2298 2299 Notes The basis for this timeline came from [[w:c:falloutfanon|Tranquility Lane, a Fallout fanon wiki]] because making a timeline from scratch can take many hours and it is for the community, not for any one user. Category:Stories